


Fated but not Forever

by EmperorEddy



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood and Violence, Dom/sub Undertones, Drugs, Fate & Destiny, Gangs, Heavy Angst, Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin are Best Friends, Hwang Hyunjin is a Sweetheart, Hyunjin owns a cafe, M/M, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega Verse, Seo Changbin-centric, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Soulmates, Switch Hwang Hyunjin, Top Lee Felix (Stray Kids), power bottom changbin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmperorEddy/pseuds/EmperorEddy
Summary: Fated pairs have always been a fairytale. Nothing more than wishful thinking and daydreams.But what if it was real, what if Seo Changbin found his fated pair?It'd be amazing, though there's a catch.God's string of fate has other plans.
Relationships: ATEEZ Ensemble & Everyone, Bangtan Boys Ensemble & Stray Kids Ensemble, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know & Seo Changbin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Fated but not Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Stray Kids fic and my first work on AO3! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

_ Changbin’s chest felt so tight, he couldn’t tell if it was from the smoke or from a wound he couldn’t see. He knew he was bleeding, his body was quaking at the lack of blood in his system. It was unnerving. A brand new experience. He had never known fear; the crippling weakness that came from getting closer to death.  _

_ Nobody had been able to kill him before. Not in his years of turf wars or surprise attacks had anyone made him fear for his life. His fingers gripped at his side, feeling the warm liquid seep through his shirt and past his fingertips.  _

_ Changbin took in a deep breath that ended with a groan, pushing himself up against the wall. He wondered how he even became this banged up in the first place. Tears flooded his vision as he spotted a familiar silhouette, his mouth suddenly becoming dry as they approached.  _

_ Despite how much pain he was feeling, it numbed out when he recognized them. His mouth curved into a painful smirk while a sore chuckle left his throat, _

_ “To think that you,  _ **_you_ ** _ , of all people would finally kill me. I should’ve known that God would’ve made something so amusing.” He sputtered as another painful cough wracked through his body, tightening his grip on his wound. _

_ The figure reached him, stopping to stare and relish in the moment. He opened his mouth to let out another taunt before gagging as the figure shoved their boot into his mouth. His vision blurred even more as his head was slammed back into the wall.  _

_ Changbin choked and sputtered around the material, a sick smile on his face as he began to laugh. It was painful but seemed to slightly unnerve the owner of said boot. He continued until smoke filled his lungs, the burning sensation overwhelming his senses.  _

_ The figure pushed the boot farther until it reached the back of his throat, closing up his airway completely.  _

_ Changbin struggled for a few seconds before his body came to a halt, the last bit of spasms leaving him. _

_ The figure pulled their boot out of his mouth, picking his body up and over his shoulders. They carried him out of the building, taking him back to where he belonged. Even if they were the one to kill him. He’d never believe it, they knew that.  _

* * *

Changbin woke up slightly startled, his heart racing and a sharp pain in his side. 

“Shitty bed. I need a new mattress.” He muttered as he sat up slowly, his lower back aching. He grunted while getting out of bed, hitting the other body that was buried under the covers. “Get up, Min,” 

The other male sniffled as he woke up, his eyes barely open as he looked over at him, “Don’t you think it’s too early?”

“It’s never too early to go and get me a new mattress.”

“Are you serious? Now?” Minho sat up, messing with his ruffled hair, sleep still trying to drag him back to bed, “The sun’s not even up yet!”

“Now, unless you want me grouchy today.” 

“You’re already like that!” Minho protested, watching Changbin’s back head for his bathroom. Changbin shrugged as he didn’t spare a glance over his shoulder.

“I guess, you’ll have to hurry up and get it then.” He told him, closing the door just as Minho threw a pillow at it. He heard the other hurriedly shuffling around his bedroom while he turned on the faucet to heat up the water.

He decided a warm shower would be smarter since he had these stupid aches from a worn out mattress. Though he couldn’t blame the mattress for everything, it might’ve been the fact he rode Minho until he ran dry, but hey, he wanted to fuck and still hadn’t met anyone that could satisfy him for long. 

Being the leader of the pack had its perks. 

Changbin managed to clean himself fairly quickly despite the amount of steam stating otherwise. He dried off, wrapping a towel around his waist. 

He entered his room, deciding that some black jeans and a t-shirt were enough for now, he’d finish getting ready after he’d gotten something into his system. 

Making his way to the kitchen, his phone rang from the counter. It was from Jisung.

Odd. Jisung wasn’t usually awake this early.

Changbin answered the call, putting it on speaker as he began to make a simple breakfast, “What’s got you up so early?” He chuckled, turning on the stove.

“The world decided to wake me up,” Jisung grumbled from the other line, it was obvious he was still tired, “And I thought you’d want an update on what me and Chan found.”

Changbin had a pan on the stove, cracking two eggs before dropping them in the pan, “That’d be helpful, yes,” He said at the sound of Jisung readjusting himself, maybe settling into a more comfortable position, “Since I didn’t just send you guys out there for fun.”

“Haha, very funny.” Jisung grumbled on the other line, he really wasn’t a morning person.

“Everything just confirmed our suspicions, Hyejung was the rat,” Jisun started, “He was meeting up with some of the guys from the Black Dragons. The new alpha pack that popped up recently.”

Changbin flipped his eggs while Jisung continued, “Seems like they’re the reason why some of the local omegas have been going into random heat spurts; they have an aphrodisiac that looks like regular date-rape drugs but have a  **huge** effect on omegas.”

Changbin hummed slightly, taking in the information, “Explains how even Seungmin was affected and he’s a recessive,” He turned off the stove, putting his eggs on a plate, “Deal with him but get a sample of the drug, I want you and Hoseok to look into it.”

“Will do, boss. I’ll let Chan know.” Jisung let out a loud yawn, “We hopefully won’t take too long.”

When he hung up that was Changbin’s notification that he could eat his breakfast, sprinkling some cheese on top of his eggs. His eyes squinting as sunlight peeked through his windows.

The sun was finally up.

* * *

“You’re sure, you don’t want to try my suppressants?” Hyunjin asked as he placed the books back where they came from, his phone balanced between his head and shoulder.

Seungmin sighed on the other line, Hyunjin could just imagine him rolling his eyes, “I’m sure, it’s probably just early.” He reassured his friend.

Though it didn’t really settle the knot in Hyunjin’s stomach; Seungmin was a recessive omega and his heat wasn’t supposed to come for another two weeks. 

It was a bit nerve-wracking. 

“Fine, just get some rest and call me if anything happens.” Hyunjin told him, the other agreeing before he hung up. Hyunjin shook his head, trying to think of how Seungmin’s heat came so early. His body moving subconsciously when putting the books onto their respected shelves. 

Being an omega wasn’t the most pleasant of experiences: stigma, stereotypes, fetishizing and even more. Sure,  _ now,  _ the world was warming up to them and crimes against omegas were being taken more seriously, but it was still hard.

Especially when it came to the dominant-recessive aspect of omegas; recessives lived more like betas due to their low level of pheromones and short heat periods while dominants had stronger pheromones with even harsher heats. 

That’s why Hyunjin was on edge, Seungmin’s heat had never lasted more than two days,  **it’s been a week** . Not only that, it was early too. 

Hyunjin tried to focus back on his work, it’d be dangerous to let his thoughts go rampant. He didn’t want his pheromones to become a problem even if he was on suppressants. 

“Everything alright?” A voice called as Hyunjin turned his attention to the counter, Jimin was leaning against it as he showed mild concern. Hyunjin made his way back over with his cart, pushing it in the corner. 

“Seungmin’s still stuck at home.” He told him, smoothing out his shirt, “His heat still hasn’t passed.”

Jimin raised a brow, “Doesn’t it only last for like, a day?” He asked as Hyunjin came to join him behind the counter.

“Usually, but he told me not to worry about it,” Hyunjin crouched down to get the box with online orders, “I have a feeling it has to do with his new job, you know, the one he told us about a few months back?”

“But didn’t he say that a friend offered it? I don’t think Seungmin would get a job that would be–I don’t know–difficult,” Jimin reassured as he took a few books from Hyunjin’s hands, placing them onto the counter, “It’s probably just something to do with his body, like the time I had to retake the second-gender exam.” 

Hyunjin remembered, it was pretty surprising for all of them; Jimin had first been hired as a beta but after his random fevers and body becoming a bit more plush, they decided to take him to the hospital. That’s when Jimin found out he was actually a dominant omega like Hyunjin. 

Hyunjin checked each book before handing them to Jimin, “Then he should’ve gone to the hospital by now.” He mentioned, causing Jimin to shake his head. 

They continued to check books into their system before putting them on the correct shelves. The day passed by fairly quickly before it became lunchtime, which meant that Hyunjin could read his books and fill his stomach. 

He settled into his seat near the window, his lunch just a simple microwavable dish. His book however was an interesting piece of literature; it was a story based around the different ideas of soulmates. If it was just fiction or reality, truly a fascinating story. 

He wondered if he would ever experience the idea; that maybe someone was your fated pair, your soulmate. 

Hyunjin didn’t really know.

* * *

Changbin made his way into the house, it was a nice two-story and had a basement. It might’ve been built back in the 70s but after a few paint jobs and refurbishing, it was a home away from home.

And had just the right amount of space to become the main place of operations. 

Changbin had slipped on his jacket and combat boots, trying to look the part as much as he acted like it. He was an alpha after all, appearances were everything to them. 

Once he had gotten inside he was greeted by Hoseok and Yunho, who both seemed to be preparing for the drug samples that’d be arriving later that day. He gave them a nod before heading into his office space. 

It wasn’t too big but it was enough for him to hide and store everything.  **Everything.**

Minho was sitting in one of the chairs that had been placed in there, Changbin almost regretted it when he had caught Chan trying to take a nap but he couldn’t blame him after being awake for night and day patrol. 

“I’m assuming you ordered me a new mattress,” Changbin rounded his desk to sit in his chair, meeting Minho’s gaze, “Or telling me something equally as important.” 

“Seungmin’s still in heat, Bin. It’s been a week.” Minho told him as he placed a folder on his desk, “They’re targeting recessive omegas specifically.”

Changbin looked through the folder, scanning through each and every file. They were medical records, all of them about recessives but suddenly showing signs of dominants. 

“Each and every one of them had intense, early heats. They even got so bad that they had to be isolated for more than a week.” Minho mentioned, pointing to the dates, showing their previous eterus period to their most recent one. 

The difference was shocking.

“Well, we’ll have more of a lead after Jisung and Chan come back,” Changbin put the files back into the folder, “We can find out what’s exactly in the aphrodisiac and why they’re doing this but,” He looked up at Minho, “I have a few ideas in mind.”

There was a knock on the door, Changbin motioned for Minho to take the folder before letting the person know they could enter. 

Yunho poked his head into the office, “Chan just called, they’re coming back now. He said they have a few samples and the rat has been dealt with.” 

Changbin nodded, thanking Yunho before starting to check a few more things. He noticed Minho not moving from his spot, “You have anything else you want to say?”

“About us-” Changbin raised a hand up to stop him, looking at him directly.

“There is no us, Minho. I told you this before and you agreed that it’d just happen to fulfill our needs,” Changbin reminded before turning his attention back to his computer, “If that’s all you had to say, leave the door open as you go.”

Minho bit the inside of his cheek, nodding as he went to leave, “I’ll go check on Seungmin, let me know what the guys find.” He told Changbin before leaving the door open, heading out to visit Seungmin.

Changbin rubbed his forehead, trying to refocus his attention onto the intel they’d received. He didn’t want to think about if he had hurt Minho or not, that wasn’t the issue at hand. 

What was bothering him so much was that the Black Dragons were growing, and fast. They were a pack that popped up out of nowhere, testing each and every corner of Changbin’s territory. It was like they were trying to summon a boss in a video game. 

The current rumor is that they were a pack of only alphas outside of their leader, who was thought to be a beta. 

But that was what made Changbin’s head spin; how could one beta tame and control so many alphas? 

To be able to keep that many alphas under control, you’d think there’d be only one dominant or even an omega to give off soothing pheromones, but it was just a beta. 

Color him impressed.

Changbin wanted to find out about them and having a rat in their ranks was just a perk. Sure, he was worried about the omegas in his territory since he didn’t want any of them to be victims of instinct. 

This, however, was something that Changbin really needed to find out. He had to know who he was up against, since they seemed to be targeting his territory more than others. 

Just  _ who _ was this guy?

* * *

Hyunjin was alone.

It didn’t bother him too much since Jimin had gotten a call that one of his friends had gotten themselves into trouble. So, being the nice boss he was, Hyunjin just let him have the rest of the day off. 

The only problem was the fact his store currently was being occupied by two alphas and a beta. 

Normally, he wouldn’t care too much about their second-genders at all but, they just gave off a bad vibe. His stomach just didn’t sit right with the thought of being alone with them. 

The two alphas weren’t too much taller than himself, maybe an inch or two, but he could see the defined muscle even under their layers of clothing. The shortest was the beta, it seemed like he was the leader of this pack. 

Hyunjin cleared his throat, keeping his grip on the counter, “Can I help you?” He asked, catching their attention. 

The beta had platinum blonde hair that was pushed back, he had a small face. Oddly enough, as pretty as an omega’s. Hyunjin wondered if he was mistaken about him being a beta.

“I just was gonna browse,” He spoke, his voice deeper than Hyunjin expected, “But do you have any recommendations?” 

Hyunjin tried to keep the surprise from his face, seeming to fail according to the beta’s smirk, “Well, we have plenty to choose from. What genres do you prefer?”

“Romance,” He said, leaning onto the counter, “Specifically tragic love stories, you know, there’s something about them that makes it addicting.” 

Hyunjin understood, the slow burning anticipation that maybe the characters would be okay. That there’d somehow be a happy ending. It was a thrill. He moved around the counter, motioning for them to follow him to a particular section. 

His fingers grazed over the covers as he looked for the book before pulling it out, “I enjoyed this one,” He flipped through the pages to make sure there wasn’t any damage, having to readjust the glasses on his face, “The protagonist had to make really difficult choices, that have a deep impact on the reader and make them gain a deeper connection with the characters.”

Hyunjin’s cheeks heated up at feeling the stranger’s stare, causing him to close the book and handed it to them, “Here, you can stay here and read it if you’d like but you have to buy something so you’re not loitering.” He told him, catching eyes with one of the alphas, quickly averting his eyes back to the beta. 

The beta hummed and pulled out his wallet, “How much will it cost for us to stay until closing?” He asked, taking out a few $100 bills. 

Hyunjin’s eyes widened at the money, “Not that much, really–” He gently pushed his hands back, causing one of the alphas to let out a warning growl. Hyunjin flinched slightly at the sound, watching as the beta lifted a hand up.

“Relax, Taehyung, it was my mistake.” The beta chided as he put the majority of the bills away, offering only one instead, “This is enough, right?” 

Hyunjin nodded as he took the bill, heading back to the register, “What did you want to drink?” 

The blonde looked over the menu, “Two Americanos and one Hot Chocolate,” He tapped his chin as he tried to decide on a snack; the other alpha, who had to be at least six foot, leaned down and whispered something into his ear, “Three chocolate chip cookies.”

Hyunjin inputted the order into the register, giving the change back to the blonde as he walked away to a table. 

Hyunjin forgot to put a name to the order, not that it mattered too much since it was only those four in the store.

Was it bad that he still wanted to know? 

“Hey,” He called to them, causing the blonde to look over at him. He didn’t know what it was about him but something in the way his eyes seemed to pierce right through him made his whole body shiver, “I forgot to ask your name…for the order.” 

The blonde chuckled, raising a brow, “Are you sure, it’s not because you’re curious about me?” Hyunjin’s cheeks flared up at being found out, the blonde only became more amused. 

“I’m kidding, it’s Felix. Lee Felix.” The beta told him, a small smirk was on his face. 

Hyunjin didn’t know why the name struck him, why it seemed like something he’d have to remember. That’s how Felix made it sound; that he shouldn’t forget his name and if he did he’d regret it.

It felt like something was coming; maybe the reason why Seungmin’s heat had lasted longer than usual, why the sudden appearance of Felix and his alphas was so ominous. He wasn’t exactly sure why he felt that way, perhaps it was his instincts? 

Hyunjin tried to push the thoughts away as he started to make Felix’s order, he had to be overreacting. Nothing was wrong, Seungmin would come by the shop and just say that this will be the only time his heat would be early. That the doctors knew what was wrong. That Felix and his lackeys were just new to the neighborhood and wouldn’t cause any harm by being there.

Hyunjin was just overreacting.

**He didn’t realize how wrong he’d be.**


End file.
